


To be legal, or not to be legal..

by eftxrpi (vynicale), Skyliaskye



Series: The wacky adventures of Camp CAmp [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vynicale/pseuds/eftxrpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye





	To be legal, or not to be legal..

LaST TiME oN NaRuto!!11!!1!!!,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\--- "I bet you're naked underneath your clothing..." he growled  
I looked flustered as i started stutarted stutterung words out "th-th-th-tht-ht-ht-ht-ht-th-th-thats... th-thats not t-t-t-t-t-t--t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t------------------------------rue!!!!" i cried  
Prestyon giggled and looked at me "you shore about that?" he winked at me and all my clothes flew off again I gasped again  
"you have a very vulumptious ass little boy" he purred as he walked slowly over to me i tried ot back away but teh stafge stopped me "please prstyon no!!!!! dont do it!" i cry as i sayid that  
"its too late for apologies now bby mMax.." he giggled  
"wai= wait!!! u r not prsstyon you... YOU ARE----" ---

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel you gay motherfucker what the absolute fuck nipples!?!!” Daniel giigled and laughed vev loud “ajahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahalmao now ur naked with noone to help u!!!!!!!!111111” max ndcujdbuben and brethed heavoly “plz no ;O” Max rolled under daniels legs but clothes formed as he did that because he’s nto fucking gay. mMax begone ronning into the distacnce and ran up a rtree vertically “cum outt cum out where evea u are???!!!!!” daniel yelled at teh toap of hsi lungs as he stood right underfucingneath me “i can smell you lil boy, you smell…………..” he inhaled deeply thpriugh his nose and brethe oyt his mouth eavily “finge rlicking good” max blooshed and fell out the tree onto danielshead and yelled “eat my mc-fucking-nuggies Bitch!” mMax storted running agin befroe he ran into daniels knee “what teh fuck-” daniel oicked him up from teh hoodie and smorked “how’s about we make ll those fanfics true?” he purred and lecked his lips “no plz daniel!!!!1 i am no legal” daniel raised an eyebrw “not legal as in age? Or not legal citizen wise….?”

“.............. both.” max whispered with sahme Daniel frowned “i will make you legal?” daniel threw max into the air and wenked at him then he suddenly turned 16 years old “now u legal” daniel giggggles” “hwo old ami?” mamax says “you are 16 so i can pound ur patties now ;-)” max let out a mighty roar despite teh fact he a was a helpless shitbean ina cultists arm “we are in a america skunkrat! 16 is the legal age down under!!!!” daniel smirked again “imma enjoy taking yod ‘down under’, legal or not sweatie…” daniel winked and mmax becume completely nakid agaoin  
Max :Oed and kissed daniel Daniel “eughed!!!!!11!” and threw max down wiping his lips “no homo bro wtf are you fucking gay???!?!?!?!?!1/11?” max starred nd whispered “ah fuck….. I can’t beleive youve done this…….” Daniel tilted his head and his neck cracked “why did you say that in a british accent?” max giggled and covered hsi mouth with three fingers like a fucked up geisha from a fucked up anime “because it will turn me 10 again!” daniel shoke his head “no” Daniel gasped as leaves lifted max into teh air turning his sexi boddi into a smol and not legal bodi, but dnaiel would still take him down under.

 

Max levited off of tehground so daniel and his faces were level, daniel pushed him against a tree and smorked again, hovering his lips right above the little boys he tehn proceede to whsiper “It’s 6 month lease...” Max xould feel teh hairs from daniels upper ip touching his “id ask if you were agy, but you a have a littel moustashe, so you are defineteely gay my man” daniel goosped an dropped max “O!” daniel covered his lips “i am senitive” max looked up at daniel and ficed his hoodie “taht explains why youre such a pussy then” Daniel :Oed at Max “WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!?”  
Max bite hsi ;lip and whsiperd “tahts why i wanna destroy u so bed ;)” he said seducedly………..

 

 

 

 

 

How does it end  
?\

 

Find out next tiem on………………….. FaiRy TaLE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
